tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Scout
The Odd Scout is a horribly strange, stretched-out Scout TF2 Monster created by YouTube user dudeguy707. Its/his theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyR3Dy8sqe0 Super Metroid OST - Item Room]. Appearance and Personality The Odd Scout's appearance is that of an extremely tall Scout with a normal-sized head, a bent, elongated neck and very long and thin limbs. There are BLU and RED versions of the Odd Scouts, but neither of the types seem to be noticeably different from each other apart for the colour itself. The Odd Scout is a silent Monster, who seems to have no distinct personality traits, it/he wanders around its/his domain rather silently, making little to no noise. Its/his facial expression never really changes, and upon spotting anyone, it/he will gaze at them with a hypnotic stare, which is the way Odd Scouts apparently attack their prey. Powers and Abilities The Odd Scout is able to transform other Scouts into Odd Scouts with its gaze, these new Odd Scouts closely follow their converter. This gaze also serves as an offensive attack in the case of other classes, making them implode violently after being gazed at for a short while. The Odd Scout's mere presence can instill paralysing fear and terror in most people, causing them to freeze in place until they are either transformed or killed. Faults and Weaknesses The Odd Scout is ironically very slow, in both movement speed and attacking speed, making escape a viable option. Variations Odd Heavy A horrifically malformed RED Heavy, having the same horrid elongated limbs as many of the odd freaks. Odd Scout (Alternate) There is also another type of Odd Scout different from the main variant. While having the trademark elongated limbs all odd freaks have, this Odd Scout has the added quirk of having a sole vocalization of "Need a dispenser here!". Odd Spy A RED Spy who has an elongated neck and limbs akin to the many other odd freaks. Odd Vagineer A BLU Vagineer who has been somehow mutated into an Odd variation. He displays a mixture of the most noticeable Vagi- and Odd- characteristics, and seems to speak alternatively in normal English and Vaginese. It is quite large and fast. Odd Crab The Odd Crab is a malformed BLU Spycrab. The rumoured origin to this particular Odd monster is that the Odd Crab was a baby Spycrab who had witnessed his mother being brutally murdered by a Pyro. Enraged, it transformed into the Odd Crab. The Odd Crab can induce hallucinations, which might make the encountered person panic and flee. The power of this ability rather limited, and many normal humans can withstand it with enough willpower. If this happens, the Odd Crab will use its powers to make the person think it has died while it flees. Odd Demoman The Odd Demoman is a horrifically malformed Demoman. His torso is elongated vertically and his lower half is stretched horizontally. Because of his bizarre deformity, he can run at a normal speed, unlike the surprisingly slow Odd Scout. While the stretched body is a common feature in Odd monsters, the Odd Demoman's unique feature is that his head is positioned in the middle of his torso, making him look headless from behind. Odd Engineer Notable Videos Original series *The Odd Scout *The Odd Scout - Chapter 2 *The Odd Scout - Chapter 3 Other *The Odd Heavy *The Odd Spy *The Odd Vagineer *The Odd Crab *Odd Demoman *A Casual Day of the Odd Scout (Filler) Trivia *He is one of the few freaks not to debut in a Garry's Mod video; instead, he debuted in a Source Filmmaker video. Category:Abominations Category:Contagious Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monster species Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Multi-teamed Category:Scouts Category:True Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by dudeguy707